fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Vaes Jini
The battle of Vaes Jini occured between the mighty Ghiscari Empire and the Dothraki Horde of Khal Domo. This battle occured at the fallen city of the Great Fathers. The battle was short and showed the shortfalls of the Dothraki with the destruction of their mightiest Khalasar. With the fall of the strongest Horde and the death of the only Khal that could have united the remain scattered Khalasar's. History Build Up The conflict between the Ghiscari and the Dothraki had been on the rise for the last few years with the build up of the Empire. With the recolonization of Ghardaq and Yiniba, the Dothraki attempted to raid these once destroyed settlements and bring them back to ruin. These raids failed to break the ranks of the Lockstep Slave Army and many of the Nomads lost their lives in the continued attempt to destroy the Empire. However, with the development of a standing and trained army, the Empire continued to resist. War War was declared on Khal Domo by the Emperor Calmorian Grazdan and his Council of Eight. The Army would march on the great Silk Road in an attempt to recapture the city of Yinishar, renamed by the Nomads as the City of Goats. This was to lead to the reconquest of the Major Trade lands to the rich and prosperous lands of the East. The Battle between the two armies occurred on the 20th of the 7th Moon, in the year of 400 AC. The Dothraki Khalasar had been informed that the Army would march from the South Road. This prompted the Nomadic Army to set up on the Plain in the East of the City. This was in hopes to rush in and strike the Imperial Army on the road and in hopes to catch them while setting up camp outside the ruined city. This did not happen however, as the Dothraki were tricked by the counter-information fed to them by the Emperor. Instead the Imperial Army marched across uneven paths to the North of the Ruins. This made their way to on a small hill connected to the Bone Mountains that was wide enough for a small portion of the army. The Emir of the army maneuvered his archers onto the higher elevated cliffs outside the reach of the riders of the Horde. The general then ordered a small contingent of his slave army to attack the Khalasar for as long as they could. Once they could no longer hold the line, to retreat to the Cliff's. The plan worked perfectly. Khal Domos, filled with blood-lust and the possibility to destroy an enemy that seemed invisible, ordered his riders to chase the army down. This was a fatal move by the Khal, as when the riders were close enough, spear-men rushed forward and cut off the Dothraki Screamers from their retreat. The mountainous area they were in made it difficult for the cavalry to maneuver, so while the spear-men held the gap from retreat, archers shot down at the riders and offered no mercy to the nomadic barbarians. The Dothraki entered the battle with 50,000 Screamers and Riders, but only 5,000 were able to flee the battle field. While the Imperial army only suffered an initial 2,000 killed in the line of battle. Result The battle of Vaes Jin resulted in the renaming of the city, it would be later known as the name it was before the destruction; "Yinishar". The city was handed back over to the nation of the Great Fathers, with permission and guidance through their lands. The Treaty of the Greats, established the two nations would enter a non-agression pact, and would prosper from the trade between the two nations. Khal Domo's, the mightiest of the Dothraki after the death of Khal Drogo, committed suicide after the battle. Unable to live with the same of the constant defeat at the hands of the Empire. This resulted in the survives of the battle to flee to the Old Khalasar of Khal Momo in the great city of Vaes Dothrak. The Imperial Army constructed a outpost north of Yinshar, as well as continuing to march on the cities of Vaes Efe and Hazdahn Mo. There they started the construction of a mighty military base that would be the frontier of the Empire. A perminate Trade Road is stabilized between the Ghiscari Empire and the Eastern Kingdoms, bypassing the Qarthen Republic. Category:Wars and Battles